wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Starwatcher
__NOEDITSECTION__ Starwatcher is my dragonsona, talons off please :) She needs to be updated, so most of the information past her personality is outdated and I don't like it. Description Starwatcher is a hybrid, the NightWing side of her giving her her stocky build and body shape, and the RainWing part of her contributing her color-shifting scales. Her face is slimmer then a normal NightWings, and her tail curls in slightly, but she can be mistaken for a pureblood NightWing if she changes her scales to black. Starwatcher has amazing control over her scale shifting, and prefers to keep her scales on lavender with hints of yellow. Despite the control, Starwatcher has a hard time keeping red out of her scales when she gets angry, and the color will creep in when she gets riled up. Her eyes have caused much confusion, as they aren't completely '' blue. There are hints of both gray and green in her eyes, but she tells people that they're blue. Starwatcher is a little bit chubby, something she is extremely self-conscious about it. She is constantly sucking in her stomach around friends, as well as making cheerful, self-deprecating jokes about her weight, unfortunately backfiring when her friends assumed she was comfortable with these jokes and began to laugh at them. Starwatcher is often found in a corner of the room, nose buried on a scroll, or sitting in class doodling in a way that looks like she's listening. She's usually not. Personality Starwatcher. Where to start. Well for starters, she like the literal definition of an ambivert. She goes to parties because FOMO, shows up in a hoodie and a backpack, immediately regrets coming, and sits in the bathroom with her close friends, food, and a scroll. Yet when she's with her friends, she won't SHUT UP, which she ends up stressing over later, rethinking every stupid little joke she said and trying come up with a billion different ways she could have said it better. She feels the need to tell EVERYONE when someone in her scrolls dies, or has a crush, or comes out, or literally anything, and THAT conversation goes something like this: Starwatcher: "OH. MY. MOONS. YES. YES THIS IS PERFECT OH MY MOONS." Friend: ...What? Starwatcher: "Noooooo you wouldn't understannnnddddddd...." Friend: "......Um..." Starwatcher: "Okay, so BASICALLY this character who is best friends with another character tries to help the first character with this thing they need to do, but then............" '''-Time spent explaining: Approximately 9 minutes-''''' .....As you can see, Starwatcher is a bit of an oddball. Starwatcher is a scrollworm on a whole other level. The scene described above is nothing, nothing compared to the time Snowfur got hit by a c(covers mouth with hand). Besides for the occasional scroll-rant, Starwatcher is pretty chill. She likes to hang around friends (except when she doesn't), and she's actually not that bad at logic problems which is helpful nowhere except for trivia games. History Starwatcher hatched under one full moon in the same clutch as her sister, Moonpeircer. This is a wip Relationships (Feel free to add in your OCs if you want) Mr. McMango- MMM is Starwatcher's sloth, a dumb yet adorable part of her life. He is blackish-silver with an awful lot of fur. He also sheds. A lot. Sage- Sage is Starwatcher's pet cat, and one of Starwatcher's favorite animals on the planet. Pastel- One of Starwatcher's oldest friends, Pastel is one of the most creative dragons she knows. Art from her was like the greatest gift in the world, and the two would spend hours crafting little toys for their sloths. Scorpion- Another Ocean Sand Academy classmate, the SandWing was someone Starwatcher immediately took a liking to. The real problem was popularity - Scorpion was a super popular dragonet at school, while Starwatcher was average at best. But, in the midst of fights, sleepovers, and overall fate, they found they shared a surprising amount of interests, and are currently closer friends than Starwatcher could ever have hoped for. They are currently in a strange place, but it's gradually improving. Golden- As long as Starwatcher has been around, it feels like Golden was there. Although their first meeting was at Ocean Sand, the two immediately became friends in the most playful, fun way a friendship could go. Golden is someone Starwatcher knows she can trust, yet also someone she can tell a joke too, and laugh with. Trivia * Starwatcher has a habit of leaving things unfinishe * She has been shipped with a surprising amount of people irl, yet shows no romantic feelings for any of them *If she could be any animal, Starwatcher would be an Amur leopard. *Her warrior name would be Willowflight, ecxept for she isn't a cat Likes *Scrolls (including, but not limited to: WoF, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Keeper of the Lost Cities, Virals(not nearly well known enough goreaditgoreaditgoreadit), Warriors, Willow Falls, and so on *Lavender *Chocolate *Snow *Catscatscats *Dogs too! Gallery Starwatcher.png|By Stoatbramble! Thank you so much! 20171101 144834.jpg|By The Violin Wolf! Thank you! IMG 02861 kindlephoto-14972101.jpg|By Starwatcher Stargazer(blueberryfrostsilversheenbackground).png|By, drumroll please, LeCeil! StarwatchertheRainWing.jpg|By the one and only PrincessIzzy13! StarwatcherFullbody.jpeg|By The dragonfly warrior thank youuuuuuuu StarwatcherHeadshot.jpeg|By the dragonfly warrior! Starwatcherbyzephyr.png|By Zephyr the Kraken008! AAAAAA THANK YOU! FRStarwatcher.png|AMAZING FR version of Starwatcher, created by Saburra-the-SandWing! IMG 05431.png|By me! B7D9D2FB-1.jpg|By me, again! Screenshot 2018-10-10-19-07-28 (1).png|By SincerelySerenity! Thank you so mucccchhhhhhhhh! 1537708048102.jpg|Human Starwatcher by Official Cumulus Cloud, created with Papa Louie Pals! Thank youuuuuuuuu! BeFunky-collage(28).jpg|Created by QuickDragon with BeFunkyCollage! Thank you! Charmingapps 20181126135038239.png|by Featherflight the SkyWing! Tysm! Starwatcher!.png|By XGalaxicalDestinyX! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! IMG_1103.jpg|by me, as a redraw of my old profile pic! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student)